Enrique Rosetto
Better known as "Roscoe", Enrique Rosetto is a fictional character in a roleplaying game. Core information Roscoe, of mixed Mexican and Irish heritage is 28 years old, cand. criminology, born into a catholic family and former Army Lieutenant with the Ranger Reserves, later enlisting with the military police, making their commando units. He was handpicked for special forces, but left the military altogether shortly after, because of having ethical struggles with his line of work, and shortly after applied his determination and instincts his new job. 'Description' 1. 92 cm tall, built like a professional body-builder and looking like a mix of latino and caucasian with light brown hair, kept short and usually clean shaven as well with brown light brown eyes. 'Detailed background story' Roscoe grew up in Charlestown - the town, in Boston, which is primarily an Irish community, but Catholic all the same. His family, of mixed Mexican and Irish heritage and faithful catholics, made their home in the lowerclass end of the Town. While generally a happy upbringing, they were poor and all members of his relatively large family were hardworking. Roscoe was active in mixed martial arts (which made a much faster and bigger name for itself in this alternative universe), and won the regional championships, but couldn't affort to go to Chicago for the national championships, and stopped competing after his dreams of winning the national title were crushed. Being the oldest child, Roscoe had responsibilities and he worked to help pay for the expenses at home. Having no idea what he wanted to be when he grew up, a job-qualification test revealed his high moral standings and strong ethics, and suggested that he studied Criminology, but after finishing his bachelor, like all other young adult graduates, he was drafted into the military. He did great in basic training, and was immediately suggested for Commando training, and when he came out on the other side of basic training and decided to return to his education, he continued his training as an Army Ranger while in the military reserve while he studied. Upon finishing with a Candidate (albeit not the most impressive grades), he had made rank of lieutenant in the army and decided to enlist as a professional soldier in the military police. He quickly made the military police commando units (anti terror units), and was hand-picked for the special forces, but his career was short lived when he found his strong ethics and moral codex challenged by his job. He quit his job, and joined the police force instead. Personality Rosco is a man of action and has been for some time. His time with the forces didn't leave much time for thinking, so when he's under fire he relies on his guts to do most of the thinking for him, he'll much rather se the job done and then deal with the consequences at a later point. Roscoe might be considered a simple man by some, and to an extent, that does hold true as he simply doesn't speculate about things tht falls outside of his concerns, but he is good at what he does, and respected for it. He has good social connections and leadership qualities and knows his way with words, especially when he has to be rough, but also when to work the other way around. Though he might seem harsh when you first meet him, once you get to know him you'll see a man that cares about his friends and family. He would go through fire to save their live and risk his own to know that their safe. If you manage to gain his trust, you'll find a man that you can trust with your problems and if you need back up he's only a phonecall away. Possessions Besides his smartphone and his laptop, he owns several hunting knifes, a few rifels and a crossbow. He does own a truck which he uses to go hunting, but his prefered method of transportion in the city would be his mountain bike. He all so owns two pairs of boxing gloves and several outfits for training and a few formal outfits he uses on special occasions like his little sisters graduation last year. Issued from his time with the special forces he has an fake id, where he goes under the name of Luis Eduardo who's an army engineer, it's free to use when ever Rosco feels it's better to hide his true name. Housing Rosco lives near the St Joseph's catholic curch, in a tall apartment buidling but it's close to a park, so he doesn't mind some of the more rauchy persons around, he goes out when he feels like it into the Thoreau path park. Seens as Marianda recently moved out the place is left mostly empty, only abit of furniture is left in his apartment, but since he works alot he's only at home to sleep lately.